


Carry You Home

by ReadingBlueWolf



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Disney - Fandom, Marvel, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sorrow, Tragedy, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted her to leave him, and would do anything to keep her. Even if that meant he had to sacrifice everything he held dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Dream

Lingering near the foot of the canopy bed, slightly trembling fingers ran over the wood; smooth and somewhat battered from years of use. Leaning against the bed post, the smell of furniture varnish reached his nose and comforted him. This room had always been there for him, and he never expected how it could have changed his life.

Steve moved to a small footstool and eased himself on it. A soft breath left his lips as the stool groaned slightly beneath him. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the wood, comforting it. He was surprised it had last this long. When he'd returned after a long absence, Steve had discovered there'd been a war. Most of the house had been burned in a bombing. Certain things, like the footstool, had survived. He'd been grateful too for it meant a lot to him.

With squinting eyes, he looked up to the images on the wall. Pictures consisting of pirate ships, mermaids, fairies, and islands filled the border at the top. His shoulders slumped slightly as a smile lined his lips. If every child knew the possibilities that existed in the world, perhaps it would be a better place with more laughter and less tears.

The smile reached his eyes when his gaze settled on a picture of a small girl in a blue dress. Her beautiful brown hair was spun into magnificent curls that he remembered vividly. It was something he would never forget no matter how long he was forced to live.

Steve's head lowered into his hands as his eyes closed. He'd always admired the girl, from the very moment he'd first laid on eyes on her in that very room. For some reason, she'd captivated him like no other. Her gentle smile and bright eyes pulled on strings he had never felt tugged on prior. She'd been the one that changed him from a cocky little boy into the man he was now. Even after all was said and done, she was still changing him.

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Shoulders slumped and he huffed a sigh. Again, he was trying to catch that darn shadow._

_"Hello, boy," said a soft voice from behind._

_He found for a moment his limbs couldn't move. The feeling was odd—as if he'd become stiff as stone. In the next second, he'd risen up off the floor and spun around._

_Two wide eyes peered at him from a bed across the room. Brown hair was curled around her curious face. "Who are you?"_

_"Who am I?" His brow quirked slightly as he glanced to the border around the room. "You mean to tell me you don't know?"_

_She shook her head._

_"I would have thought it was fairly obvious." His hands curled into little balls and he placed them on his waist._

_She hesitated a moment and glanced up to the border on the wall before rising from her bed. "You couldn't possibly be him, for he is a fairy tale. Now tell me, boy. How did you get in and why are you here?"_

_He half considered arguing with her on the point of his existence, but decided against it. "I flew in through the window. I'm looking for my shadow."_

_"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide before she dashed to a drawer. Pulling it open, a shadow darted out and bolted against the walls._

_He rose into the air and chased the dark form around the room, finally grabbing it and holding on tight. "Got you!" He began trying to stick it on his foot._

_"That will never work." The girl rummaged in the drawer before bringing over a needle and thread. "Take a seat."_

_Clutching the shadow, he settled onto a foot stool. "What are you going to do?"_

_The girl grabbed the foot of the shadow as well as the sole of his shoe and began sewing them together. "I'm attaching it, you silly boy."_

_He studied her soft features and brown hair. How was it he had never come across her before? This certainly wasn't his first trip to Earth. His eyes dropped to where her fingers worked the shadow onto his shoe in neat little stitches. How was it she was so skilled at that?_

_"Where are you from?"_

_He blinked before taking a breath. "Neverland, of course."_

_She tied the string and pulled off the excess. "Where's that?"_

_He rose from the stool and danced around the bedroom, watching his shadow mimic his actions. "Second star to the right, straight on til morning."_

_"Either you're joking or you must have gone mad." She shook her head, returning the thread and needle to the drawer. "Or perhaps I'm dreaming…"_

_His brow quirked. Neverland wasn't a joke. It was his home. How could she not understand? She saw him flying, didn't she? She wasn't blind. And clearly she wasn't dreaming; he certainly felt real enough._

_A soft tinkling caught his attention. He looked toward the open window as a little, glowing light entered the place. It paused and glanced around before rushing to his side. After a few harsh bell-like sounds, he laughed._

_"Sorry, Tink. I should have slowed down, but I just needed my shadow back."_

_The fairy rang again, this time turning a slight shade of red as well._

_"Oh, you'll get over it." He turned to the brown haired girl as an idea popped into his head. "What if I showed you Neverland?"_

_He heard the harsh jingling protest, but ignored it._

_"Go to… Neverland?" the girl asked._

_He held out his hand. "You'll have so much fun."_

_The girl hesitated before taking his hand. "All right. I'll give it a try."_


	2. Fairy Blue

_｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡_

_He hovered in the nursery, eyes wide. The city outside had changed greatly since he'd last been there. He couldn't entirely understand why some buildings were gone and others licked with black soot. Had a fire ravaged the city? He hadn't been gone that long, had he?_

_Tink appeared next to him. He could hear her soft jingles of protest. Finally, she turned toward him._

_"I don't understand why you insist on returning to this girl every so often." She ran a hand through her red hair before crossing her arms again. "She's just going to grow up and leave you heartbroken."_

_He looked at her as confusion spread across his face. Heartbroken? What did that mean? He opened his mouth to speak when the nursery door opened._

_Wendy entered and quickly shut the door behind her. "Peter, what are you doing here?"_

_Tink's inappropriate jingle was drowned out by the increase in his heart rate. There was no one nor any place on Neverland that caused his heart to flutter like she did. It was confusing, and yet exciting all at once. It took him a moment to find his voice as he could only stare at her. She was still beautiful, despite the fact she looked a tad bit older._

_He cleared his throat. "What happened to your city?"_

_Sadness crossed her brown eyes and brought a frown to her lips. He reached out, wishing to put her smile back on._

_"We were in a war with Germany…"_

_He didn't understand what a Germany was, but he'd been in wars before. Captain Hook was always attempting to fight._

_"They bombed the city," she continued quietly, hands now clasped before her. "We were lucky to escape. A lot of others did not make it… Most of the house was burned down... Surprisingly, the border and the footstool survived."_

_He glanced to both. A breath left his lips and he was stunned to see he was standing on his feet. He took a few steps toward her. "Wendy, I—"_

_Her frown faded and a partial smile took its place. "How many times do I have to remind you, my name's not really Wendy?"_

_His brow twisted into confusion. He'd always called her Wendy. Did she not like that name?_

_"Silly boy." A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Have you come to take your Wendy away?"_

_Tink fluttered toward her before jingling softly. Her normal golden glow now held an ever growing tint of blue _—reminding him of the dusk sunset spreading its last rays over the sea.__

_Wendy turned her head slightly in an attempt to understand._

_"She says she's sorry for what happened. And for the way she's treated you in the past. She hopes you'll forgive her."_

_She turned to the fairy. "That's very kind of you, Tinker Bell. I do accept your apology."_

_Without any goading from him, Tink sprinkled Wendy with fairy dust; apparently eager to take the girl away from painful memories._

_｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡_


	3. Drowning is Fun?

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Peter darted through the air frantically searching for Wendy. Despite lying to the lost boys, it really had been his fault Wendy-bird disappeared. They had had another argument about her growing up. He was adamantly against it. He admired her far too much, and wanted to always be around her. If she grew up, he'd have to let her go and that was something he couldn't bear._

_A jingling caught his attention and he halted. Turning, he watched Tink dart up behind him, fairy dust trailing. She pushed her red wavy hair out of her face and pointed to the lagoon._

_"I heard Hook's men saying the mermaid's hold a most valuable treasure," Tink exclaimed. "He's going to lead an expedition there."_

_"I don't have time for that—"_

_"I think it's Wendy they're holding there!"_

_He could feel a rush of fear run through his veins turning them cold. Ever since he'd started bringing Wendy here, he experienced different emotions he never knew existed. After handing his green cap to Tink, Peter turned for the ocean, preparing himself for the near-freezing temperature._

_With a deep breath, he was swallowed by the waves. It was seconds before Arista was next to him. His face scrunched as she placed her hands on his cheeks. Couldn't she just return to Atlantica and bother them?_

_"Peter!" she exclaimed, bubbles wreathing her face. "How wonderful of you to visit us down here!"_

_He shrugged her off and swam deeper. He could see the other mermaids surrounding a glass jar. The act was odd, like some sort of twisted ritual they danced around. He couldn't see anything in the jar, but he was willing to bet it was Wendy. What had she done to them?_

_Arista grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Peter! Come play with me!"_

_This time he shoved her back and shot her a narrowed gaze. What did they have against the girl in the blue dress?_

_When he reached the jar, he was angered to see Wendy crammed inside. Her wide, fearful eyes churned a fire in his stomach as he moved to turn the lid. The water rushed in the jar as he pulled her out. Peter could feel her trembling as he pulled her to the surface._

_They both breached and she gasped for air. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers curled into the folds of his green tunic. He hovered over the water as Arista broke the surface._

_"Peter, I—"_

_"Save it Arista," he snapped. "I'm sure Ariel needs you to bother her instead."_

_"We were only having a bit of fun!"_

_His eyes narrowed on her as the other mermaids broke the surface. "Fun? Trying to drown an innocent girl is fun to you?"_

_With a shake of his head, he turned and headed for Hangman's Tree. His dealings with the mermaids would be few and far between now._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	4. What Does That Mean?

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_He plummeted out of the sky and down to the door of Hangman's Tree, passing a dark skinned boy. The feathers covering the boy's jacket trembled._

_"On your left," he crowed as he slid down the hole._

_"Not again!" the boy groaned._

_Laughing, he hit the ground and bounced to his feet coming to a halt before another Lost Boy._

_"Are you getting Wendy this weekend?" questioned the boy; his dark hair poking out from under his hood. "I want to hear her stories."_

_"Why, Tony?"_

_The boy shrugged and one of his fox ears fell back. "Sometimes we fight those lame pirates or hang out with the Indians. If you plan on doing that, I'll stay here and tinker with the broken door."_

_He ruffled the grey fur on top of Tony's head and laughed. "Wendy's coming this weekend so you don't have to fight pirates. But you do have to fix that door before she gets here. Have Sam help you."_

_At that moment, the dark skinned boy tumbled into the room and stood up. He pushed his large goggles to the top of his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not helping him again. Remember what happened last time? That crazy left me on Marooners' Rock."_

_Peter laughed. "You'll be fine." He looked at Tony. "Don't hurt him."_

_The fox boy rolled his eyes as he smirked. "I won't do anything to him, Peter. He just whines a lot."_

_He shook his head before rising from the floor. "I need you two to behave. Get the others; clean this place up while I'm gone."_

_Turning, he noticed someone leaning in the shadows. His feet touched the ground and he walked over to the boy in the coal colored wolf costume. "Something wrong, Buck?"_

_The boy looked up, red star painted over his left eye. "Oh, noticed us now, have you?"_

_He crossed his arms, pushing a bit of dirt around with the toe of his shoe. "Don't be like that."_

_"Be like what? Abandoned by the Great Pan?"_

_"You're my best friend, Bucky. You know that. And Wendy being around—"_

_"She changes you. Have you heard yourself? Instead of the leader you normally are, you're going soft."_

_Anger immediately sparked within him and he glowered. "That's not true! I am still Peter Pan; I don't care what you think!"_

_Bucky barked a laugh. "Peter Pan wouldn't let a girl change him."_

_"Maybe if you weren't so jealous of the fact I can fly—" He tried to stop the sentence, but it poured out like water. He grimaced and hung his head. He could feel Tony and Sam staring at them. Hadn't he told them to leave?_

_Bucky turned away. "Have fun getting Wendy."_

_He put a hand on his shoulder, drawing the younger boy's attention. "I'm sorry, Bucky."_

_That caught the boy's attention. It was rare that he ever apologized to people._

_"You know I won't leave you."_

_"I've heard people do stupid things for love," Bucky replied._

_Love. Did any of them know what that meant? Regardless of the fact Wendy caused his heart to fly higher than a Never Bird, he wouldn't leave his Lost Boys. He cared for them far too much._

_Bucky sighed. "The longer you wait to leave, the less likely we are to have a bed time story tonight. Go on." He tapped his shoulder lightly._

_He wanted to say something else, anything, instead he found himself turning away and rising off the ground._

_"And Peter," Bucky said, grabbing his full attention. "I'm with you til the end of the line."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡


	5. Three Times Denied

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_She flew into him and he was all too happy to catch her. Her head rested under his chin and he took a deep whiff of her hair. It smelled just like the flowers when they bloomed in spring. Laughter shook her small body and he found himself laughing with her. Whenever she was in Neverland, he did everything he could to make her smile. He wanted for nothing more than to hear her contagious giggles._

_She pulled away from him. "What I wouldn't give to stay here forever."_

_He smiled. Perhaps she had finally taken to the idea to stay forever. "You could. I know that Bucky wouldn't mind. He likes your stories. So does Tony—"_

_She shook her head. "I know the Lost Boys enjoy them well enough, but I do have to return home at some point."_

_"This could be your home."_

_Her brow wrinkled._

_"Think about it. You would be safe here. I would protect you, and the Lost Boys need you. We can make sure you're taken care of. You would never have to deal with what your mother wants for you or if there were ever to be another bombing."_

_"Peter…"_

_"Do you not like it here?"_

_"That's not it." Wendy hesitated. "I just... I have to grow up."_

_He rose slightly off the ground, chest tightening in a way he'd never felt before. For a moment, he thought a boa constrictor was curling around him. He swallowed roughly. "Growing up is not a requirement. No one is forcing it."_

_"It's normal for people to grow up, Peter."_

_He crossed his arms and tried to keep his breathing level. "No, it's not. Just because certain rules tell you you have to grow up, does not mean you have to listen to them. Rules are meant to be bent and broken. You can choose to be a child. Everything is a choice."_

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_She leaned against him as they looked out over the lagoon. The cool summer breeze ruffled his hair and made her curl closer to him._

_"Hook's such a codfish," he said softly, dipping his nose to her hair. "I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you."_

_She looked up at him. He was glad a smile replaced the terrified looks. He'd swooped in just in time to save her from plunging into the water's depths. Hook was dumber than he looked if the pirate captain thought he wouldn't try to save her._

_"You seem different each time I come."_

_His brow quirked as he leaned back on his hands. "What do you mean?"_

_She shrugged. "There's something in you that seems different. You're not as cocky nor arrogant."_

_He chuckled. "I'm sure the old codfish wouldn't agree with you."_

_"I do not believe you're as rude as you tend to come off. In fact, I know you're not."_

_"Why do you believe that, Wendy?"_

_A coy smile crossed her lips as she pulled his cap from his hair. Her fingers brushed over the green fabric and traced the golden feather. "You've never been like that with me."_

_He watched her as she continued to study his hat. She was… beautiful. His lips pursed as he wondered if that was the word he should use. Whatever he truly meant, his heart seemed to leave his body regardless. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Stay with me."_

_Her gaze turned to him. "I wish you wouldn't ask me that."_

_"Why not?"_

_Sorrow washed across her features. Even with the full light of the moon, it seemed as if the world had gone dark without her smile. He immediately wished he hadn't asked. How could he take back the question?_

_She gently placed the cap on his head and rose, crossing her arms and shivering slightly. "Peter, have you ever wanted more than to exist in Neverland?"_

_The question baffled him and he rose. He scratched the back of his neck. Who wouldn't want to stay in Neverland? It was a beautiful place. As he looked over the cove now, he could see the gentle waves and dolphins splashing in the far sea._

_He looked at her. "Promise me something."_

_A brow rose as she turned to him._

_"Promise me you will never grow up. Not without me."_

_Her eyes widened slightly and he could see the wheels in her head turning. Gosh, she was amazing in every way and he could never be around her enough. Did she know how enchanting she was? Even Tiger Lily didn't hold a candle to his Wendy._

_"Do you mean that, Peter?"_

_He said it. Why wouldn't he mean it? He never spoke without reason. He put his hands on his waist. "Of course."_

_A smile broke out across her face and she threw her arms around his neck. Immediately his heart raced to burst through his rib cage. He wrapped his arms around her and he silently vowed that he would fight Captain Hook forever if only to keep his Wendy-bird safe._

｡.•°•.｡｡.•°•.｡

_Peter lay next to her in the soft, grass fields. Spring flowers blossomed all around, covering them with their fragrance and beautiful, vivid colors. It was moments like this that he could live in forever. He loved the feeling of her fingers gently touching his. He could hear her soft breaths as they watched clouds roll lazily across the sky. His chest swelled. He was giving her a break from the life she knew. He was giving her peace._

_"I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_His heart hammered against his chest as he turned to her. "We could you know. You don't have to go home. We could live like this forever, Wendy."_

_Her brow wrinkled as she sat up. "It's Peggy. My real name is Peggy."_

_He rose. She never corrected him. "What's wrong?"_

_She bit her lip and a frown creased the edges of her mouth. "I know we've been through a lot of adventures, but this cannot last a lifetime."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I have to grow up sometime. I can't be a child forever. Earth doesn't work like that."_

_He chuckled. "So, stay here. It's an easy fix, Wendy."_

_"Peggy," she emphasized this time. "And I can't. My parents expect me to become an adult."_

_He shrugged and rose into the air. His fingers laced behind his head and he lazily floated near her. "Who wants to live a boring life, anyway?"_

_She winced. "I do. I want to grow up. I want to experience life. I want kids of my own, Peter."_

_He tumbled upside and quickly hurried to right himself. "So, you don't want to be around me? You want nothing to do with me? You promised not to grow up without me."_

_"That's the thing, you don't want to grow up. You're never going to want to grow up."_

_"You don't want to grow up either. You just said you want to stay like this forever—"_

_"That's not entirely what I'm saying." She stood; her beautiful brown eyes met his. "For me, Neverland can never be a possibility."_

_He gawked as words escaped him. How could she not want to stay? After everything they'd been through, she wanted to abandon him. He didn't understand. She had promised him. She had…_

_Peter turned. "Tinker Bell will take you home… Peggy."_

_He bolted into the dark clouds as rain began to drizzle, masking all signs of his tears._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This drabble-ish-sorta fic is for the lovely Bananas McGee! Also known as Wendy Brune.
> 
> It will be updated several times over the next week. I know this might seem a bit out there, but I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to click the follow button! And please let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimers are located on my profile.


End file.
